Dr. Forrester
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Terrence Dobbs * Arbiter Daos New Contact(s) * Arbiter Daos Have you heard of Arbiter Daos? He's one of the highest ranking Arbiters of the Rogue Isles. He's cold, humorless, and efficient, and likely one of the most feared men in Grandville. Information Mad Scientist Dr. Forrester is a brilliant if unbalanced scientist who has come to Grandville to develop new technologies in the service of Lord Recluse. He has taken a sepcial interest in mutation theory and the Arachnoids who lurk in the Gutter of Grandville. Initial Contact Hello there, Villain! I'm Dr. Forrester, on of Dr. Aeon's lead scientists from AeonCorp in Cap Au Diable. I've come to Grandville to develop technologies in the service of Lord Recluse, especially in the area of applied mutation science. My other lab assistant, Dr. Geist, is otherwise busy with matters on Mercy Island, so I have need of freelancers to help me... investigate a few matters of interest. If things work out well, who knows what wonderments and atrocities we could unleash upon an unsuspecting world? Does that pique your curiousity? Good, I hoped it would! Store Story Arcs Missions Steal Crey secrets Briefing I take it you're familiar with Crey Technologies? They've been doing some fascinating work with all manner of body augmentations, from bio-genetic chemical regrowth to nanotech hyper-musculature hyper-indexing. All in all, they've produced some amazing results! AeonCorp has spoken with Crey regarding a merger of some persuasion, but Countess Crey always seems to want far more than she is willing to give. We need to take more... creative measures in order to secure these technologies for ourselves. Head over to Crey Industries lab in Paragon City to steal what you can! Mission Acceptance There's a boat waiting at the docks to take you to Paragon City. Mission Objective(s) You make your way to the Crey offices in Paragon City. Steal all the Crey tech available! * Steal Crey secrets ** 2 data files to steal ** 2 electronic parts to steal ** Steal last schematic You stole the Crey secrets! Clue: Crey Data Files These encrypted data files contain information on a number of the projects Crey is working on. Clue: Crey Electronics These electronic components are used in Crey power armor and weapons technology. Clue: Crey Power Armor Schematics These holograph schematics contain vital information on some of the more advanced power armor at Crey. Debriefing Oh, what wonderful presents! This is just like my birthday! Except there's no cake. Or guests... Actually, it's EXACTLY like my birthday. No matter! I'll show them all! Steal alloy from Silver Mantis Briefing Silver Mantis... you've heard of her, I'm assuming? Black Scorpion's shiny sidekick! She was a very interesting hard and supple silver alloy on her skin! AeonCorp would LOVE to get ahold of a piece of this alloy. Unfortunately, I doubt Mrs. Mantis would be very interested in offering up a piece of this alloy for us to study. So we'll have to take it by force! Silver Mantis is a bit of a party girl, and loves to get down with some of the Freakshow at their raves! I happen to know of one going on right now, and can arrange to get you in there! Head over to Sharkhead Isle and steal a piece of Silver Mantis silver alloy! You can bet that Silver Mantis is going to be quite the handful! You might want to take a few of your cohorts along for this. Mission Acceptance Have fun at the rave! But don't drink or smoke anything, and be back by midnight! Mission Objective(s) You hear loud music echoing through the warehouse. Sounds like the party is in full swing! * Steal alloy from Silver Mantis ** Defeat Silver Mantis You stole the alloy from Silver Mantis Notable NPCs * Silver Mantis Clue: Silver Alloy This silver alloy is taken from none other than Silver Mantis, the lackey to the powerful archvillian known as Scirocco. The silver alloy seems to flow around your fingers as you hold it. Debriefing Let me see it! Let me see it! Oooh, yes! This should prove most interesting! Stop attackers in Arachnos lab Briefing As you probably already know, AeonCorp has hired some of the most brilliant scientists this world has ever known! Because of such an amazing think-tank of genius, it's only natural when jealous, petty rivals endeavor to wrest away their secrets! We've gotten reports of a recent attack upon one of Dr. Aeon's Arachnos labs here in Grandville! Something about black-clad soldiers and giant robots - I don't know the details, but I'm sure you can handle it! Head over to the Arachnos lab and stop the attackers before they steal Aeon's secrets! It's only a matter of time before they find the research data! You have only 75 minutes to complete this mission! Mission Acceptance Some Arachnos forces are already in there, but they need help! And bring my back any research data they tried to steal! Now that the lab has been compromised, we need to get any and all information out of there! Mission Objective(s) You hear the sounds of combat in the distance. Find and stop the attackers! * Stop attackers in Arachnos lab ** Rescue Aeon scientist ** Defeat Enforcer-39 and operatives You stopped the attackers in the Arachnos lab! Clue: Aeon Data Slug This small hard plastic capsule contains all of the encrypted research data from an Arachnos Aeon lab. One of Aeon's scientists gave it to you to deliver to Dr. Forrester. Debriefing You managed to recover the research data? Excellent! We've almost managed to reverse-engineer that Malta weapon! Err... forget what I just said! Steal synthetics from Citadel Briefing Synthetic humans. It's such a fascinating subject! Being able to improve upon what mother nature endowed us with, using the latest technologies to create beings which may lead us into a new age of enlightenment. Or lead us all into fiery ruin in a blood-drenched android apocalyse! But I digress.. Citadel is supposedly the first android. He possesses very advanced cognitive programming and is extremely powerful. Wouldn't it be marvelous to get ahold of part of the synthetic material used in the composition of Citadel? Ah, the wonders it would hold! Confronting Citadel directly would be dangerous, as he would quickly call in the rest of those Freedom Phalanx do-gooders! But if someone close to him were to be kidnapped, we would be able to force an immediate confrontation with the android! I've recently discovered a DATA scientist who constantly monitors the well-being of your synthetic friend. If you capture this scientist, you can be assured that Citadel would come running to rescue him! Head over to the DATA offices in Paragon City and kidnap Dr. Norum! Mission Acceptance Don't worry about the kidnapping! It's all in the name of SCIENCE! Mission Objective(s) It looks like your arrival at DATA has not gone unnoticed! Longbow forces are everywhere! * Steal synthetics from Citadel ** Kidnap Dr. Norum ** Defeat Citadel You've retrieved a sample of Citadel's synthetic material! Notable NPCs * Citadel Debriefing With this sample of Citadel's synthetic composition, we should be able to learn some very interesting things! Shut down experiment Briefing I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'll just say it: one of the Aeon scientific experiments has gone awry! Yes, I know it's hard to believe this coming from the AeonCorp, but occasionally even the most brilliant of scientists can make a mistake! In this case, it had to do with experimentation into transdimensional sources to power the energy conduits necessary to maintain the dimensional vortex in place... but never mind that! We need you to shut down the experiment BEFORE IT DESTROYS THE WOLRD! Mission Acceptance Well, perhaps it wouldn't destroy the world, but it might destroy our lab, and there's some VERY expensive equipment in there! Mission Objective(s) The air in the lab seems highly ionized! * Shut down experiment ** 3 computers to shut down You shut down the experiment! Debriefing Whew! That was a close one! Hopefully we can get the lab up and running again soon. All we have to do is factor for dimensional shifts in the final calculations before we start it up again! External Links *